Prends ma main
by DrayMioneInLove
Summary: Depuis 2 ans, il l'attend... Et il souffre chaque jour en silence de son absence... Mais quand elle reviendra, comment réagira-t-il ? OS


_Coucou :) _

_Je reviens avec mon 3ème OS ! _

_Cette fois-ci on change de couple ! Un petit Hermione-Georges, après la guerre... _

_J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Donnez moi vos avis ! _

_Bisous xx_

* * *

Aujourd'hui était une journée comme les autres. Il était près de 9h et j'allais me rendre à la boutique pour faire l'ouverture. La guerre était finie depuis 2 ans, et le Chemin de Traverse retrouvait peu à peu sa gaieté. De nouvelles boutiques fleurissaient un peu partout, et les anciens commerçants qui avaient fermés boutique pendant la Guerre revenaient peu à peu.

J'avais moi-même mis du temps à revenir. La perte de mon jumeau durant la bataille de Poudlard m'avait beaucoup affecté. Mais grâce à mes amis, pour Elle, j'avais remonté la pente et repris le magasin.

Les affaires étaient florissantes. La boutique ne désemplissait pas. Il faut dire qu'après les heures sombres que le monde magique avait connues, les gens souhaitaient plus que tout s'amuser.

Ce matin aurait pu être un jour comme les autres si je n'avais pas reçu un hibou, Son hibou… Elle m'annonçait qu'elle allait enfin rentrer en Angleterre.

Qui était-elle ? Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie de mon plus jeune frère mais aussi tellement plus pour moi.

Elle était partie juste après la victoire d'Harry sur Voldemort, espérant surement oublier les horreurs vécues, les mois de fuite, de clandestinité. Personne n'avait eu le temps de la retenir, même moi qui avait été son confident, quelques fois.

Harry, Ginny et Ron avaient tous les trois étaient bouleversés par ce départ mais ils avaient compris. D'ailleurs, ils avaient retrouvé leur vie d'avant-guerre, Harry sortant avec ma sœur et Ron avec Lavande.

A la lecture de sa lettre, bien qu'elle fût très courte, j'étais perdu.

« _**Je t'écris pour te dire que je rentre**_ ».

Voilà les mots qui se trouvaient sur un morceau de parchemin. Bien sûr, d'un côté j'étais heureux d'enfin la retrouver, mais de l'autre j'étais en colère.

Elle était partie alors que j'avais besoin d'elle pour me confier, pour surmonter la perte de Fred. Tant de souvenirs revenaient en ma mémoire… La première fois que je l'avais vu à Poudlard, elle m'avait semblait tellement différente des autres filles. Elle était devenue amie avec Ron et quelques mois plus tard, elle passait ses premières vacances au Terrier avec Ron et Harry.

Ce n'était que plus tard que nous étions devenus amis et confidents, bien qu'aux yeux de tous nous ne nous parlions que très peu. C'était l'AD qui nous avait permis de nous rapprocher, et après notre départ spectaculaire de Poudlard, nous nous écrivions souvent. Surement que sans elle il n'y aurait jamais eu de magasin…

Le bruit de l'horloge me tira de mes réflexions et me rappela qu'il était l'heure d'ouvrir, d'autant que les premiers clients s'impatientaient devant les portes. Le mois d'août se terminait lentement et les élèves de Poudlard venaient faire des réserves avant la rentrée.

La boutique ne désemplissait pas. Les boites à flemme se vendaient comme des petits pains. Un must de la rentrée !

J'avais enfin un moment de répit quand une tornade rousse fit irruption dans la boutique. C'était ma sœur, Ginny.

- Tu as reçu son hibou ? me demanda-t-elle toute excitée.

- Doucement Ginny ! Si tu parles de celui d'Hermione, alors oui j'en ai reçu un !

- Tu es heureux j'imagine ?

Ma sœur était la seule au courant de la relation épistolaire que j'entretenais avec Hermione avant la guerre. Il faut dire qu'elle était très perspicace et que je n'avais pas pu lui cacher bien longtemps. Peut-être avait-elle même compris les sentiments que je nourrissais pour la brunette avant moi.

Je pris mon temps pour lui répondre, cherchant mes mots :

- Euh… Oui j'imagine. Je suis toujours en colère contre elle. Elle est partie sans comprendre que j'avais besoin d'elle…

- Tu sais, elle avait besoin de s'éloigner de tout ça. La guerre, les morts… Mais elle ne t'a jamais oublié. Ça j'en suis certaine !

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? demandais-je d'une voix qui trahissait ma colère.

La gêne se lisait sur son visage qui rougit immédiatement, trait commun à tous les Weasley.

- Ecoute, peu après son départ, j'ai rompu ma promesse de ne pas chercher à la contacter et je lui ai envoyé un hibou. Je n'avais pas d'espoir qu'elle me réponde. Au bout de plusieurs semaines, elle m'a répondu qu'elle était en Australie, que ça allait. Elle m'a parlé de toi, souvent… Elle s'en voulait de t'avoir laissé.

J'écoutais son récit sans rien dire. Alors comme ça Hermione prenait de mes nouvelles ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas écrit plus tôt ?

- P…Pourquoi ?

- Je ne peux rien te dire de plus Georges, s'excusa la jeune fille, mais j'ai reçu un long hibou il y a quelques jours, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait rentrer. J'ai insisté pour qu'elle te le dise aussi. Elle a peur que tu la rejettes après tout ce temps… En tout cas, promets-moi de lui parler.

- Je ne sais pas Ginny… Laisse-moi un peu de temps pour y réfléchir. Et j'ai du boulot si tu permets.

- Bon très bien, je te laisse travailler. Mais ne crois pas que je t'oublie ! A plus frérot !

Après son départ, un tas de questions se bousculait dans ma tête. Divers scénarios envahissaient mon esprit. Le reste de la journée passa lentement. La brunette me hantait et je la voyais partout dans mon magasin.

A la fin de la journée, je transplanais directement dans mon petit appartement d'un quartier moldu de Londres. Il se situait dans une rue calme, dans un immeuble entièrement rénové. Ici, les sorciers côtoyaient les moldus sans qu'il n'y ait d'incident. Bien sûr, il fallait être discret et ne pas utiliser la magie dans les parties communes mais cela ne dérangeait personne et la cohabitation se passait bien.

J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Le passé venait me hanter une fois de plus. Un verre à la main, je m'installais sur le canapé en compagnie d'une boite où toutes les lettres qu'elle m'avait envoyé étaient rangées. Je les relus, toutes, les larmes aux yeux.

Tous ces souvenirs heureux me rendaient tristes tout à coup. J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un de tout ça, mais il n'était plus là...

Je pris alors ma baguette qui traînait, abandonnée sur la table, et je transplanais vers notre maison familiale près de la mer. Près de cette maison qui avait servi de repère pour l'ordre pendant la guerre, se trouvaient non seulement la sépulture de Dobby, mais aussi, celle ô combien plus importante à mes yeux de mon jumeau disparu.

Je venais ici quand le manque se faisait trop fort, lui parlant alors en espérant que de là où il était il me comprenait.

J'avais transplané sur la plage, en bas de la falaise où la tombe se trouvait, pensant qu'une balade me ferait le plus grand bien. Le ciel prenait des teintes orangées et la brise marine rafraichissait l'air en cette fin d'août.

Je touchais presque au but de ma balade, quand je vis une silhouette près des deux tombes.

Cette silhouette, je l'aurais reconnu entre mille ! Elle se tenait là, aussi belle que dans mes souvenirs, de jolies boucles chocolat virevoltant.

J'hésitais à m'approcher, ne souhaitant pas l'effrayer ni rompre son recueillement. Je la vis sursauter quand je mis le pieds sur des branches mortes qui craquèrent.

- Qui est là ? Demanda-t-elle hésitant et visiblement apeurée.

Je ne comprenais pas cette réaction. Où était l'Hermione intrépide d'avant la guerre ? La détaillant de plus près, je vis une canne blanche près d'elle.

Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre.

- Ce n'est que moi Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est Georges, dis-je la voix remplie de douceur.

Elle se tourna légèrement dans ma direction, et ce que je découvris me bouleversa... Son regard noisette auparavant si vivant, si pétillant était maintenant vide et sans âme.

Dans mon esprit, tout était chamboulé. J'étais très peiné pour elle mais en même temps, une pointe de déception m'envahit. Ne comptais-je donc que si peu pour elle pour qu'elle ne me dise rien ? J'aurais pu l'aider à surpasser ça.

Un silence s'installa et celui-ci n'avait rien de confortable.

Je gardais les yeux fixés sur la tombe de mon double, bien incapable de démarrer la conversation ou de lancer une blague. Aucun de nous n'avait bougé. Après quelques minutes, un murmure brisa le silence :

- Georges... Parle-moi s'il te plait… Je savais que c'était une erreur de revenir… dit-elle la voix brisée par les larmes.

- Mione, je ne sais pas quoi te dire…

- Laisse parler ton cœur, tout simplement, ajouta-t-elle tendrement.

Ses larmes achevèrent de me briser le cœur. Je la rejoignis, en prenant soin de ne pas la brusquer, et elle se cala dans mes bras. J'entrepris alors maladroitement de la rassurer.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué Mione ! Je n'ai jamais cessé d'espérer ton retour ou au moins une explication. Tu as laissé un vide immense quand tu es partie. Si j'avais su, je t'aurais aidé, j'aurais fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour que tu surmontes ça, dis-je des larmes au coin des yeux.

- Je suis partie pour ne pas être un poids pour vous. Ma nouvelle "condition" a entraîné de nombreux changements dans ma vie. Je ne voulais pas vous les imposer...

- Mais les amis servent aussi à ça !

- Tu ne comprends pas Georges ! J'ai du réapprendre à me déplacer, à m'habiller, à lire et écrire... Tous ces gestes sont autant d'obstacles à franchir quand tu perds la vue. Je ne te parle même pas de faire de la magie, ni de me réintégrer dans la société sorcière d'ailleurs… Ajouta-t-elle des trémolos dans la voix.

- Mione, laisse-moi t'aider comme j'aurais du le faire dès le début. Rien n'est différent pour moi. A mes yeux, tu es toujours aussi courageuse, aussi intelligente et aussi belle. Tu seras toujours la petite Gryffondor qui a frappé Malfoy en troisième année, celle qui avait les réponses à toutes les questions, celle qui respectait le règlement et celle aussi qui a organisé la révolte des élèves avec l'AD… Je regrette de ne pas avoir eu le courage de te le dire avant, mais maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, il n'est pas question que tu partes, murmurais-je en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

- Pour être sincère, je suis venue uniquement parce que Gin' m'a dit que tu allais mal. Mais j'ai peur d'affronter le regard des gens que j'ai connu à Poudlard. Je ne me sens plus à ma place en Angleterre. Les souvenirs me hantent. En Australie au moins, je peux vivre dans l'indifférence de tous et sans être prisonnière de ma mémoire…

- Ne me dis pas que va repartir en me laissant seul à nouveau ? Je ne le supporterais pas. Avant la guerre, je n'ai pas eu le courage de te dire ces mots, mais s'ils peuvent te retenir à mes côtés alors je te les répèterais sans arrêt. Je t'aime Hermione, ne me laisse pas. Je t'aiderais à surmonter tes craintes, à faire remettre la jeune fille pleine de vie d'avant la guerre. _**Prends ma main…**_


End file.
